Harem School
by Amazingflashyfan
Summary: When Momo is accepted into a prestigious all girls school, she uses this chance to make Rito's harem even bigger, so she brings him along to hide him. Lala and Haruna follow as well. The school seems normal, until aliens invade, but these are just more potiential spots in the harem. Read on to see the lemon and action scenes. Message me if you wanna see five more fics.
1. Chapter 1 (N)

The cherry blossoms were blowing, the female students were walking through the gates of the school.

"Hey, we should probably leave the dorms soon."

"Hold on just a bit, I want to still savour our time together."

A naked Momo was cluching onto Rito's legs taking care of his morning wood.

Her tongue was all over his dick.

"Uwoah! Gonna, cum!"

He released the load building up all over her face.

"My, my, Rito san, you certainly act like a boy."

"You're just really good." Rito said as he laid on his bed, arm over his eyes.

She put her boobs around his still standing dick and began pleasuring it. "Not...again!"

He released his load after a minute.

"Well, I should get ready for school. Just stay in the room for today, if anyone comes, use Lala's invisble gun."

Momo said, licking the load and walking into the bathroom.

"Hm..."

Haruna was just beside Rito, lying naked on the bed with Lala.

"Guys, it's time to get ready."

Rito said as he leaned in and sucked on Haruna's nipples.

"Kya~! Oh, Yuuki kun. Wanna suck for any longer?"

"No, I just did it to wake you." He moved to her pussy and licked it.

She released a small load after moaning.

Rito moved to Lala and inserted his dick into her.

"Morning scorch!"

Rito said as he moved in and out of her intensely.

"KYAAA~!"

Rito released his load in her, "Good Morning Rito."

She sat up and kissed him, rubbing her boobs.

Haruna and Momo were in the washroom getting ready.

Just then, a girl opened the door to the room.

She was shocked at the sight of the sex, but Momo instantly pulled her in.

She shot a beam at the girl, the girl instantly began to become perverted. "Sorry Rito san, but this is what happens when we run late. Well, I guess you can make her into another harem girl."

"With pleasure."

Rito pinned the girl onto the bed and they both began kissing.

Lala, Momo, and Haruna put on their new uniforms and got ready.

"Well then Rito san, we'll see you later! Let her out soon!"

Rito gave a thumbs up as he was sucking her boobs.

The three walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 (N)

"Uwahh~ Celine's perverted plant effect ran out, so I think I'm fine. Eh, what, who is this?"

The girl he took in earlier was lying naked on the bed.

Just then, the door opened.

"Ahhh!!! A boy!!!"

"Wait a second!"

The girl at the door tried hitting Rito, but he dodged her hit and grabbed track pants before running out.

More girls began giving in chase.

He broke through rooms and a pair of panties was on his head.

He made a run for it outside the dorm, but the girls were still following him.

"Help!!"

"So a boy invaded our space?"

"We cannot sit through and do nothing."

"We, the prestigious student trio council will eliminate this boy."

The three girls were transweapons.


	3. Chapter 3 (N)

"Student Alert. A boy is on campus, please bring him to student council room once found. Beaten or not."

"Rito san is in trouble!"

Momo ran out her classroom, she met up with Lala and Haruna.

"Help!!!"

Rito yelled out as the female students were throwing pitchforks.

He ran down a hallway, when he was pulled in a dark room.

"Where'd he go?!"

"Probably somewhere on this floor."

They ran off.

"You're the boy?"

"Yes...I was pulled here by accident."

"That doesn't matter!"

The girl pushed down Rito, "You're cute."

She began kissing him and licking around his face.

She tore off his pants and curled her tongue around his dick.

After three minutes, she inserted it into her.

"Mhhmm! So good!"

"Ahhh! Gonna, cum!!"

Rito released his cum in her.

"In here!!"

The girls opened the door, they all yelled at the sight and began hitting Rito.

He was able to break through the crowd and run down the hallway.

"That was so good!"


	4. Chapter 4 (N)

As Rito came running down the hallway, girls from classes began throwing things at him.

He slipped on one of those things and hit the wall.

"Good, we finally caught you."

A black haired girl walked up to Rito, it was the student council president.

Rito felt chills down his spine so he got up and took off down the hall and burst into a room.

He burst into the girl's change room.

Some had their boobs exposed, others, panties.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

Rito then blacked out, as he was knocked out.


	5. Chapter 5 (N)

Rito awoken, he was being held in the school yard on a post.

He was naked.

"This ladies,"

The student council president smacked Rito's wood with a stick.

"Is something to fear."

She stepped closer to it, "It's temptations are strong, how shall he be finished?"

"Slice him up!"

"Very well."

The president had turned her hair into a sword.

She walked up closer, but just then, the post broke down and Rito fell.

Rito was groping her boobs and head in pussy.

"You...want to try it?"

Rito began licking around her and rubbed her boobs.

She began moaning out loud and released an explosion.

The other girls began to get turned on and began running at Rito to try and have sex.

"No one's hurting Yuuki kun!"

Haruna used a fire extinguisher and blew all of them back.

"This way, Rito san!"

Momo grabbed Rito and began escaping.

"Don't let them get away! Take Yuuki Rito's virginity!"

Rito was thrown to Lala in the air, and she began flying through the air.

"We won't let you get away, Rito."

Two more Transweapons showed up and began fighting with Lala.

Momo however, summoned her plants and restraint everyone.

"That's what happened?!!"

"Yeah, the school was crazy."

"Aren't you glad we got back, Nana?"

"Of course I am, I'm the only one who can have Rito."

"You're mistaken, Nana!"

"Geez, Sainan was already my Harem School."

Fin.


	6. Q And A (2019)

I think this is a bit unexpected, but I just wanted to give a little insight on what's to come and everything that happened after I stopped typing for a while.

Q1: What were you doing after you stopped typing?

A1: I was still in school and I was trying to finish up my work. And even if I stopped typing, I constantly checked in with my account to see how things were doing, and all I can say, is thank you very much for all the constant reads. I had no idea this little thing I did for fun, would become checked out by a lot of people, giving feedback to improve, which I'm really happy about.

Q2: What are you're plans for 2019?

A2: I am going to make a full comeback with writing next week. My semester is already over and I have free time for a bit, so I want to come back and entertain people some more, while also finishing up some stories and creating new ones. Crusaders of Light will be heading into the conclusion of it's first arc, and then into the second and final arc. I want to revist the world of To-Love Ru again, but I might also touch into some new and unexpected series. I hope that everyone will be supporting me to the end.

Q3: How long will you do Fanfictions?

A3: I plan on doing Fanfictions for about a few more years. My true dream is to become a published author, with Graphic Novels and Novels. However, even if I practice for that, I still care deeply about my works here, so I want to continue on this platform. I am going to start some new series soon, so I hope everyone can support me. I was so proud my stories brought many people in, far larger than I thought.

Q4: What are you're hobbies and interests?

A4: I recently watched the new Dragon Ball Super Broly, and I was heavily moved. I'm also into Drawing and I practice every day, while also doing a comic I've been keeping up with for a few months now, by doing work for chapters every Saturday.

Anyways, that's all for now, I hope to see you all again as my stories continue to keep coming. If you would like to ask anything, please message me, I'm open to any questions. Later.


	7. Truth about writing

Ok, so, it's me again.

To wherever you are, good morning, good afternoon, good evening.

It's been a while and if you've been keeping up with my stories, than you realized that I've not been updating for a while.

I'm been really selfish for not finishing a story people might want to see finished, and I can't make excuses for this other than the fact that I've been really lazy, which I hate.

Though, I've also wanted to move away from the website for a while to pursue my own writing.

I've wanted to start creating my own original stories, which I have been doing since a young age.

The website was something I wanted to try, and I was only supposed to do one story, but it ended up expanding into more, and it was because of the number of people who kept reading.

I thank everyone alot for reading my stories and giving feedback, positive and constructive.

In the end of all of this, I'm not sure if I will ever come back to this website, but if I do, I'll be back with new stories to tell.


End file.
